


Batgirl '68 03

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [3]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Lust and Larceny in Londinium





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my alternate version of the third season three episode story 'Londinium Larcenies'

In the great metropolis of Londinium, mighty Capital of the old world, there were some strange goings on in the Queen's private museum at Chuckingham Palace.

Lord Marmaduke Ffogg of Ffogshire and his sister Lady Penelope Peasoup were in the process of purloining Her Majesty's priceless shuffboxes.

With his special tobacco pipe the pair of villians covered their tracks with his own man made fog that poured from the pipe in thick clouds of green.

The fiendish British duo laughed heartily as they made their escape loaded with the loot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the Atlantic Ocean, in the Gotham City office of Commissioner Gordon, the silver haired sexaganarian hung up the phone from a short conversation with none other than the President himself who had enquired about Batman being free to handle the thefts in England.

Gordon had suggested himself as an aid as he was sailing there for an International Police Commissioner's Conference that very week.

At that moment the stylish figure of Barbara Gordon entered the office and sat at the desk opposite her father.  
She removed her mustard coloured head scarf to reveal her bouffant of brown hair and undid the buttons of her matching short coat.

After a hard day at the library where she had been employed since 1967 she slumped exhausted in the seat and looked into the lined face of her father.  
James Gordon looked up and spread his hands.

"There have been a number of unexplained robberies in Londinium from which all the thieves have escaped in a man made fog, even Her Majesty has been a victim, losing her entire collection of rare snuff boxes.  
I just spoke to the President himself and I tried to persuade him that I could handle the matter.  
Just as I've tried to persuade you to take your vacation in Londinium with me."

Barbara took off her white gloves and smiled.

"Two weeks in thick fog? No thank you daddy."

"Oh well, maybe Batman will be easier to convince."

He gazed at her from the corner of his eye as he spoke.

Barbara sat up in her chair all ears and blurted out excitedly.

"Batman!"

"Yes my dear, the President has been contacted by Venerable Scotland Yard who want the Caped Crusader to look into the strange situation."

The young besotted brunette leapt up and clapped her hands in glee.  
This might be the chance to get close to her hero whom she had adored from afar and had been the inspiration for her to take the mantle of Batgirl.

"I think two weeks in Londinium would be delightful daddy, count me in."

Barbara turned on her heels in haste and left in order to pack for the trip as Gordon stepped over to the red Bat Phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next evening on a crystal clear Gotham night aboard a luxury liner Barbara and her father bade farewell to the people gathered on the docks as they were joined by millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson.  
Apparently on his way to Europe on personal business involving his Foundation.

Barbara had run into him on various occasions in Gotham, stuffy affairs for her, and of course she had played an integral part in saving him from the deadly female vixen known as The Siren. 

At that precise moment in Londinium, at the home of aristocrat Lady Easterland, her precious jewelled Easter Egg collection was being stolen by Lord Ffogg and his sister before yet again making a getaway under cover of his pea soup, created by his pipe of fog.

Three days at sea and the voyage was over and Barbara and her father quickly attended the offices of Ireland Yard, headquarters of the Metropolitan Police.  
There was no time to waste.

Superintendent Watson welcomed them with open arms, glad of some assistance in the unsolved robberies.  
As the three of them exchanged pleasantries Batman and Robin bounced into the office.

"Ah Batman, and Robin the Boy Wonder, allow me to introduce Superintendent Watson." Gordon stood straight backed and proud as he spoke.

"Tis an honour and a pleasure to meet you old boy." They all shook hands warmly.

"No Sir, the pleasure is all ours." Answered the cowled crime fighter.

"And this pretty young lady is my daughter Barbara."

The twenty four year old stood in awe as she stared at the costumed men, her green eyes wide open.  
She had stayed in the corner timidly in her red sleeveless mini dress with high rounded collar, and her heart skipped a beat as she took in the impressive physique of the caped six footer.

Her right thigh rubbed against her left as she nervously smiled and locked eyes with her hero, and she thought for a moment her pussy had rewarded her with a mini orgasm.  
Her cheeks reddened as her gaze went from his wide shoulders to his thick biceps.  
The grey jumpsuit was tight fitting and his well developed thighs strained at the thin fabric.

Batman's eight pack was clearly visible, and a V of sheer muscle above his groin stood out under the yellow utility belt which sat atop the briefest of navy trunks.  
What appeared to be a blackjack ran down the left side of his upper thigh and Barbara wondered how his manhood looked once erect.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance I'm sure." Batman spoke in warm low voice that made the young brunette quite giddy, and his dark brooding eyes that peered from out of the navy cowl made her stomach positively flip flop.

"I've heard so much about you Batman, so glad to finally meet you in the flesh." How she would LOVE to see him in the flesh she dreamed.

"I've heard so much about you Batman, when did you arrive in Londinium? We didn't see you on our liner."

"It's a large ship.  
Well down to business, you say that every robbery takes place under cover of a thick fog?"

Watson nodded, the ruddy faced Englishman in a tweed suit twirled his handlebar moustache.

"Fog, fogbound. foghorn..." Batman became lost in thought.

"Aftergrass!" Yelled Robin as he pounded his gloved fist with his other.

He looked at Barbara Gordon, completely oblivious to her alter ego Batgirl, despite the fact he had fucked her brains out not too long ago.

The sexy brunette looked back at him and studied his lean and toned frame and recalled his sexual prowess and stole a quick a quick glance at his package in his tight briefs.

"Aftergrass?" Commissioner Gordon appeared lost.

"Yes, aftergrass, it's a type of lawn sometimes known as fog." Batman helped out.

"That's right, we have the finest fog in the world, and the best in the country can be found at Ffogg Place, the famous estate of Lord Marmaduke Ffogg."

"Interesting Superintendent, would it be alright if we checked out the estate?" 

"Surely you don't suspect one of our most respected aristocrats Batman?"

"No, no of course not, it's just my friend millionaire Bruce Wayne has a magnificent aftergrass lawn and I'd like to compare the two."

Barbara raised her eyebrows.

"Have you seen Mister Wayne, Batman?"

"No, he's extremely busy at his office in town."

The Superintendent huffed and stood up.

"Well I don't see any harm in a visit.  
The Lord and his sister Lady Peasoup run a posh finishing school there, I'll arrange things right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Batman and Robin are coming here? Those costumed clowns from the Colonies?"

Lord Marmaduke looked at his sister who replaced the telephone receiver.

Superintendent Watson of Ireland Yard mentioned something about our aftergrass lawn."

As she spoke a pretty young blonde in a creamy sweater and plaid mini skirt entered the library.

"Yes Prudence, what is it?"

"That's LADY Prudence, Aunt Penelope." The English girl retorted, eyes ablaze.

"Well then LADY Prudence, would you be so kind as to organise the other girls, Batman and Robin are due here any moment."

"The Dynamic Duo! Smashing!" She ran off instantly, her black patent leather shoes clattered on the wooden floor.

Just then the butler ushered in the Caped Crusaders, along with Watson and Barbara Gordon.

"Hello there," gushed Lady Peasoup in her plummy accent.

"You must be Batman and Robin, and the delightful Superintendent Watson, and er..."

The aristocratic lady peered quizzically at the bouffant brunette in the red mini coat. 

"May I introduce Miss Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Commissioner of Gotham City.  
Isn't she simply charming?"

"Indeed, indeed, welcome to Ffogg Place my dear.  
Lady Prudence!"

The blonde from earlier returned to the library followed by four equally stunning young beauties, all no older than about seventeen.

"This is his Lordship's daughter, and my niece, and these girls are from the school.  
From left to right we have Duchess, Kit, Daisy and Rosamond."

All the girls curtsied and Robin especially admired the short dresses and skirts worn by the fit and sexy group.  
Barbara saw the look of lechery on his face and glared at him jealously.  
She smoothed out her red coat and turned to their host.

"Such a fresh innovation, no school uniforms?" Said the young American.

"Yes, all the girls have their clothes designed on trendy Barnaby Street.  
Would you consider joining our Faculty Miss Gordon? Even for a short while?"

Barbara gave it some thought, might be a good idea to snoop around the manor.

"Now, Lady Prudence, would you show our guest Robin around the grounds, while I take care of the others.  
And keep clear of the Cricket Pavilion please.  
Batman, lets start in the judo room."

Batman folded his arms.  
A judo room? For young girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Robin the Boy Wonder strolled alongside Lady Prudence who talked about the large manor and grounds.

"Yes, we girls are almost done with our studies now, soon to be owners of an MS degree."

Robin looked at the girl perplexed.

"MS?"

"Mistresses of Shoplifting, trained personally by Lady Peasoup.  
But please don't tell Batman, I'd be in terrible trouble with my father.  
I'd do anything for you Robin."

The Boy Wonder fiddled with his black mask and looked at her tight sweater that concealed large breasts, and sized up her creamy thighs with the knee high white socks.

She, in turn, checked out his red tunic and tight fitting green briefs.  
His thigh muscles flexed as he felt her blue eyes on him, and sure enough his manhood began to stir.

"That looks awfully uncomfortable Robin, might I be of assistance?"

Prudence drew nearer and brushed her lips against his as her slender fingers traced out a line down his chest towards his groin.  
He stood transfixed as the English girl kissed him hard on the mouth.  
She moved to his neck and gave him tiny nibbles with her strong white teeth, then whispered into his left ear.

"May I please suck your cock?"

Without waiting for an answer she took hold of his elasticated waistband and tugged his briefs down over his rock hard prick.  
He gasped softly as his member sprang up and the blonde went down on her knees in front of him and let the spongy head enter her red lips.  
She felt the veins on his shaft swell as her mouth sucked on the big crown, and she grazed his heavy balls with her fingers as she took time to pleasure the aroused crime fighter.

Prudence released his thick cock and blew air gently up and down the whole length and was rewarded with his twitching pole.  
With a slow swipe of her tongue she started at the base and moved up to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva along the way.  
Then she dipped her head and engulfed his tool inside her warm mouth and began to suck on him with obscene and noisy slurps.

Her hands were either side of his hips and she caressed him as she gave him a handles blowjob, which made him groan from deep down in his throat.  
His stiffness throbbed and bucked in her mouth and he brought his right glove up to hold her head steady.  
Big blue eyes locked onto his amazed face as she continued to bob up and down on him.  
Her tongue drove him insane as it swirled around the head at the same time she slid along the slick organ.

First she moved her head fast, then she would slow up when she felt his balls about to contract.  
Robin desperately needed release by now though and he inhaled deeply when both her hands gripped his upper thighs and rammed his cock all the way to the back of her throat.

"Holy eruption!" He yelled loudly.

Faster and faster Prudence took his cock in, relishing the head tickle her tonsils.  
She sucked in and hollowed her cheeks and the vacuum she created squeezed his erection so tightly he felt tears form in his eyes behind his mask.

His hips surged forward and his cock spasmed.  
Thick cum blasted down her throat and he held her head still as he jerked inside her mouth.  
The young blonde gagged twice but recovered to gulp his hot load down.  
When he was spent he relaxed and watched her run her tongue all over the splattered head until he was licked clean.

"Simply splendid, your cock tastes divine Robin, much better than the average English boy."

"Gee, thanks, that is, you too, er, you sure know how to suck cock!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the library Batman and Superintendent Watson had returned from their tour of the manor, while Barbara Gordon had already left on an errand.

"Perhaps we ought to leave now Batman, what ho?" Said the ruddy Englishman.

"Just as soon as Robin gets here." 

"I'm right here, Batman." Replied a breathless and somewhat mussed Boy Wonder.

"I'll see you out." Lady Peasoup led the way leaving Lady Prudence alone with His Lordship.

"Well Prudence, how did you make out with Robin?" Asked Marmaduke.

"Oh, I made out with him alright, but he's greeby, way too greeby."

Penelope came back and Marmaduke raised his monacle to his right eye.

"I say, why did you invite that American girl to join our Faculty my dear sister?  
She probably has a direct line to Batman himself."

The dowdy woman in the tweeds sat on the long red sofa and grinned.

"But that is why I did it, to keep an eye on him and his brigade, through her.  
And, if necessary we would have her as a hostage."

"Dashed clever, what? Wonderful my dear, wonderful."

x

Batgirl, secret identity Barbara Gordon, slipped into the forbidden Cricket Pavillion at Ffogg Place with ease and entered a small display room.  
Following her female intuition she had heard what Lady Peasoup said forbidding anyone near the room and had returned with her purple valise. inside which contained her crime fighting outfit.

Behind a convenient bush just outside she stripped out of her mini dress and underwear and stood naked under a rare sunny English sky.  
The warmth felt divine on her sensuous pale flesh and she closed her eyes and wallowed in the wonderful sensation.

Her hands moved over her perky upturned breasts with the puffy nipples that resembled brown cups.  
She licked her lips as she moved further to caress her tight buttocks that thrust up behind her narrow back, then around her toned stomach.

Her thoughts went to Batman and his muscular frame and perfect jaw and she cupped her trimmed mound between her upper thighs and sighed heavily.  
Barbara was a sensual person and was intensely proud of her athletic figure.

Somehow she managed to return to the task in hand and poured her alluring five foot three body into the sparkly spandex purple costume.  
Her boobs fitted inside the moulded chest and the soft fabric clung to every inch of her curves.  
No underwear was needed and Barbara loved the feel of the spandex on her soft skin.  
Next came the cowl with the fitted red hair piece, followed by the gloves and boots.

Now, in the tiny room she swept her yellow cape over her left shoulder and peered into a glass cabinet.

"The Count of Claremont's Coin Collection," she read aloud.

Beside it was another display of ill-gotten gains, the Duchess of Desborough's Diamonds.  
A third contained Her Majesty's Priceless Snuffboxes.

So, Batman was right in his suspicions of Lord Ffogg, he was guilty as a thieving magpie.

Outside and unbeknownst to Batgirl, Lady Prudence had observed the Domino Daredoll and turned the gauge on the paralysing gas device and in a trice the room was filled with the knockout cloud and Batgirl wilted away.

Lady Prudence gathered the other girls and presented the paralysed female crime fighter to Lady Peasoup.

"Batgirl eh? How novel, take her down to the dungeon girls.  
My word, costumed vigilantes come in all sexes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Batgirl came to her senses to discover herself chained in the dungeon by her wrists to the thick brick wall.  
Beside her stood Marmaduke and his fiendish sister.

"What a pity, so young, so pretty, but she must be disposed of."

Barbara tugged on her chained wrists in vain, her ample bosom thrust up and out of her spandex costume.

"Marmaduke, I did promise the girls they could come and have some fun with her first."

The ancient aristocrat adjusted his monacle in order to study the wriggling female crime fighter.

"Very well, invite them down while we prepare ourselves for our final heist, the robbery of the Crown Jewels!"

x

Presently the four seventeen year old and very horny girls descended the stone stairs to find Batgirl secured to the wall.  
The titian haired daredoll struggled more and more, and her writhing became ever more desperate as she looked at the approaching girls.

Rosamond moved first and groped Barbara's boobs and laughed before she moved to the taut belly, admiring the way Batgirl's muscles move under the outfit.

Hands off me you English bitch!" Cried the nervous beauty.

Kit joined them as Barbara gasped and groaned and despite her best efforts began to get turned on.  
A hand moved between her thighs and rubbed her mound through the soft fabric.

Daisy removed the yellow utility belt from the trim twenty three inch waist and dropped it to the stone floor.

"Wait, no, no, please stop!" Batgirl said with panic in her voice.

"How does it come off?" Said Duchess as she fumbled around the stretchy form fitting costume.  
"Oh, here is a zipper."

Between them all they discarded the cape and unzipped the body suit so that the ripe breasts of Barbara were freed up and stuck out from her bare chest.  
The spandex stretched, then tore over her arms by the gloves and Rosamond tugged the outfit over the smooth muscles of her feminine thighs and slender calves.  
All four of the ravishing beauties cooed with delight at the naked form of the American,

"Don't you just dig a chick in boots and gloves! What a turn on."

Daisy looked up and down at the nude form of Batgirl and rubbed her own snatch, reaching out her other hand to caress the peachy ass off Barbara.

"NO!" Screamed the worried daredoll as fingers groped her shapely legs and found her damp cunt under her trim brown pubes.

She dug her boots firmly in the dirt around her but strong hands held her legs apart so that Kit could bury her pink tongue inside the moist slit.

Daisy stripped her summer dress and came behind the captive girl, between her and the wall.  
She pressed her nude body to Barbara and pawed at her big boobs and stomach.

Below, Kit gripped the long legs as she drove her tongue further into the hot pussy and lapped at the forbidden treasure with yummy sounds.  
The sweet juices of Barbara flowed onto the lips of Kit as she made frantic sweeps of the vertical smile.

At the same time Duchess stripped off her top and mini skirt and mashed her pendulous tits against the chained girl so that now she became the centre of a three way sandwich of flesh.

Batgirl bucked and shook as her youthful figure was consumed in unbelievable waves of guilty pleasure.  
Suddenly she gasped as she had a small orgasm and she wilted in unexpected delight.

Her exposed clitoris was stimulated next with constant and consistent licks and her fluids ran down her bare left thigh to the top of her boot.

Kit poked out her tongue to make an arrow and made several stabs at the hard nub that stood out erect from the expert oral attack.

Daisy and Duchess gleefully took turns in smacking their naked and curvy bodies into Barbara in alternative movements until their ripe young flesh began to perspire.  
A film of sweat smeared the pale, flawless skin of Barbara as she rolled between the pair of giggling girls.  
She tossed her head around and the red mane of hair tumbled out over her bare shoulders.  
Completely under their will Barbara squealed as her body was pushed ever closer to her inevitable climax.

Behind her, Daisy licked her throat and shoulders and gnawed on the tender flesh, while fingers twisted deeper inside her weeping cunt.  
Finally Batgirl screamed out loud as she was wracked by the biggest orgasm of her life.

The spent girl slumped on her binds and her head sagged as her heart beat fast.  
Her pussy dribbled onto the stone floor as the girls surrounded their prey like vultures, naked and glowing in the heat of the dungeon.

"Now lets see who it is under this mask." Rosamond move to lift the purple cowl from Batgirl.

"Not so fast you witches!" 

Batman stood at the entrance to the dungeon at the top of the stairs, hands on hips.

"Don't touch one hair on that girls head!" 

In total panic the girls took up their clothes and fled the scene.

Batgirl raised her head, cowl still in place, her face was one of innocence, yet somehow mature.

Her supple naked body, now oiled with her sweat and cum was extremely desirable to the caped crusader, who stared unwaveringly at the chained figure.

Barbara felt vulnerable and incredibly aroused at the same time, her senses exhilarated as she felt his brooding eyes on her.

She was perfect, he thought, a seething sexual creature, and mysterious to boot.

He became possessed by a raw animal lust, and his manhood stood out and stretched his trunks to their limit.

Batman, thank goodness, how did you find me?"

"Simple, when Lady Peasoup forbade anyone to visit the Cricket Pavilion naturally I was curious, I checked it out and discovered the loot.  
Then I heard the girls laughter through the open door of this dungeon and investigated."

Batgirl took a sharp intake of breath.

"Batman, do...do you like what you see?" She whispered.

Very much so he said to himself, but remained silent.

Barbara stretched and flexed her toned thighs seductively and her pelvis thrust forward in a desperate wish to be nearer her dream lover.  
She could not imagine any other person she would like to share this moment with, only him. 

Batman had terrible discomfort in his trunks and ached to release his stiffening prick.

Batgirl wished he would do so also as her wide hips squirmed and her pointy breasts heaved.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman descended the stone stairs, his eyes half lidded behind his navy cowl, focused one hundred per cent on the lithe dancers bare pins of the chained and helpless Domino Daredoll, Batgirl.

He was much taken by the sleek and booted damsel in distress and all reason deserted the man as he stood in front of the panting girl with an enormous tent in his trunks. 

Slowly, and for much blessed relief the vigilante drew the tight costumed pants down over his muscular thighs to release his well endowed prick.

Batgirl had eyes on stalks as she marvelled at the impressive size, she had fantasized about this moment a hundred times.

It was very large and extremely thick, over nine inches of solid twitching meat that pointed up as straight as a poker.

The crown was plum shaped and the shaft was a rod of rock hard flesh from top to bottom, with a gentle upward curve right at the business end.

Several large and bulging blood vessels ran down the whole length, one of which pulsed an angry blue and went down to the base where nestled a full dark brown bush above heavy testicles.

Barbara thought it the most beautiful thing she had ever see.

She must have him, simply must.

Batman stepped to within an inch from the open mouthed girl with his fat cock in his gloved hand. 

He must have her, simply must.

"Batman, take me, take me my love, I'm yours, all yours, only you."

He could almost taste the womanly aroma that filled his flared nostrils, and without thinking he began to fondle her magnificent breasts.  
Soft and firm, he squeezed them together and Barbara shifted her hips as she clung onto the chains that kept her secured to the stone wall.

His gloves slid sensuously down her flanks to her pelvis where he paused a moment before continuing down both silky soft thighs and around behind her.  
He leaned in and clutched her posterior with a tight grip and held her buttocks apart.

Now only a whisker from each other the pair of lust filled crime fighters kissed long and hard, their bodies pressed against each others.  
Her tongue plunged urgently into his mouth as she felt his erection brush her left thigh, tantalisingly close to her dripping pussy.

The warmth from her nakedness drove him to grope her curvy young body with an uncontrollable hunger and she moaned into his mouth, her hot breath filled his throat.  
Barbara surrendered herself to him totally, what he desired would be his, whatever he wanted her to do would be granted.  
His strong arms, his hard manhood was the only thing she needed.  
She twisted and writhed in his grip as he snaked his hands up her raised arms and nibbled her long, pale neck.

His hands began to roam, her firm, quivering tits had the biggest nipples he had ever seen.  
He pressed his palms into the pair of them and the more he rubbed, the more they lengthened.

All the time she rotated her lithe frame against his, legs parted wide.  
His heavy lips kissed down her upturned throat lower and lower until he devoured her left boob in his open mouth. 

He moved to the other boob as his right glove stettled on her pussy mound and pushed at the giving flesh.

His saliva had left a trail across her chest and Barabara cooed with delight, her hips gyrated on his glove.

"Batman, you drive me insane, you're so groovy."

Who was this mysterious young heroine? Where had she come from? Did she have a lover?

He broke off the kiss and unhanded her, his knob bounced up and down by itself.

"This, this is wrong." He said with a shake of his head.

Barbara stared at him horrified.

"No BATMAN! It's perfectly fine, take me, take me, I need you, I need relief.  
Love me, fuck me, fuck me, please, please, don't leave me hanging.  
I want you, want you, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.  
PLEEEEEEEZE!"

Batman paused and considered, she was the sexiest piece of ass he had ever encountered.

The poor girl jerked and begged pushing her hips forward and inviting her trim pussy up for him.

He could see clearly her pink insides, her brown pubes damp with desire.

Despite his reservations the tall man bent at the knees in order to obtain the correct angle for penetration and the brunette brought her hips down to meet him.

The bulbous head of his cock was at the entrance of her quim, literally resting against the slick labia.

Her face looked down in awe at the amazing sight of his mighty tool poised to enter her aching honey pot.

In a powerful grip he held her still and pulled the tender young girl to him.

Barbara shivered in anticipation of her hero about to enter her.

His pelvis drew back and he prepared to thrust up inside.

"BATMAN, YOU DOWN THERE?"

It was Robin.

The caped crusader steppe away from the wide eyed girl and managed to sheath his big erection in his navy trunks before his loyal chum joined them.

The saddened female vigilante went limp and Batman freed her from the chains and she dressed in her purple costume once more.  
She accepted her chance had gone to fulfil her dream, so close she could taste it.  
The ragged ends of her sleeves gave her a sad and shabby look as she watched her dreamboat walk away.

"Down here old chum."

Robin scooted down the stairs two at a time.

"Good news Batman, Commissioner Gordon and Superintendent Watson have apprehended the Lord and Lady Ffogg as they attempted to rob the Crown Jewels."

"Excellent news Robin, did you hear that Batg..."

He spun around and observed the Domino Daredoll had vanished.

His erection faded and he wondered what might have happened had he not been interrupted.

END


End file.
